Wacky Story
by xx-Angel-Eyez-xx
Summary: Gene and the crew are on a gameshow! With Melfina as your host! what random craziness will go on? Read and find out. please R


hey, im new to and well, this is the first story i have ever written to be considered a fanfic. Now to put this simple, i have only seen one or two episodes of outaw star and i have only heard about it from my friends. I know this is very ooc but i also wrote this a few years ago and oh yea..my friend told me to put a disclaimer thingie on here so...i do not own outlaw star nor any of its merchandise. and for the love of cheese please leave a review, flames will be ignored

* * *

Wacky Story

Narrorator: Welcome! It's Wacky Story Time! Where we have wacky stories all the time! Today's Wacky Story is about a competition between Jim and Gene! This event will take place at the Where Are We Hotel, located on the planet of What Did You Say, in the galexy of, Say What, in the universe of, Who What When Where Why. And here's our host of the competition...Melfina!  
Melfina: Welcome to the Where Are We Hotel, where every body asks questions! I'm your host Melfina! Let's meet today's contestants, Jim and Gene!  
(Jim and Gene walk into the room, Gene half asleep while eating a hamb burger and singing "Ol' Mc Donald Had A Farm)  
Melfina: Jim, you get to answer the first question. How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?  
Jim: 9, 460,581,299.1256,972,359,8...  
Melfina: Correct. That's one point for Jim. Gene, your question. What are hamb burgers made from?  
Gene: Ol' Mc Donald, had a cow. Eiei O! With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there!  
Melfina: That is correct! Back to you Jim. What planet is this?  
Jim: What did you say?  
Melfina: That's correct.  
Jim: No, what did you say?  
Melfina: That is correct.  
Jim: Okay...I'm fine. Just don't repeat that question.  
Melfina: Gene. What is the second word to this word? ...Hot...  
Gene: Ol' McDonald had a dog..(hot dog) Eiei O! With a ruff ruff here, and a ruff ruff there!  
Melfina: That is right. Jim. What's the most funniest thing you ever heard?  
Jim: Say What?  
Melfina: Ha.Ha.Ha. That was so funny...that is correct...Gene, what is Jim's favorite animal?  
Gene: (begins to doze off asleep) Ol' McDonald had a cat. Eiei O!...with a ...zzzzzzzzz(snores) and a ...zzzzzzz(snores) there...  
Melfina: Okaaay...He's asleep but he got his answer right. Jim. Does your friend Gene like to eat?  
Jim: You bet! He can eat more in a day, that an elephant can eat in a year!  
Melfina: That is very correct...(thinks) "Must be why he's so buff..." (blushes) Arg! Gene, what is one thing you like to do?  
Gene: (snores) zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Melfina: Ummmm...Correct! So far we have a tie between Jim and Gene! Jim, what's the name of your teddy bear? (grins)  
Jim: Uhhhhh...What teddy bear!  
Aisha: (from the audiance) You know! The one one you cuddle with every night and you don't want anyone to know about!  
Jim: Aisha, I'll get you for this! His name is Mr. High Hopes Danaria!  
Melfina: That is correct! Gene! What is the name of this universe?  
Gene: (wakes up and goes nuts from a bad but silly dream) Who! What! When! Where! Why!  
Melfina: That is correct.  
Gene: Oh...Okay...(drifts back to sleep)  
Melfina: It's late. So now we move on to...Sudden Death! We will start with the strongest link from the last round...Ooops. Wrong show! Now we will see who can face...The Chair! Ooops. Wrong one again! Jim and Gene, this is Sudden Death! You both have to answer 5 questions correctly! The one one who answers the most correct is the Winner! How many light years from Earth are we?  
Jim: 7,201,374,563,135.6 light years!  
Melfina: Correct! Jim, next question for you, What is Aisha's middle name?  
Jim: Ummmmm...  
Aisha: (from the audiance) Do Do Do do do do! (sings)  
Jim: Aisha shut up! I don't know what her middle name is!  
Melfina: That is incorrect! It's Clan! Gene, what her last name?  
Gene: Uhhhh...Clan?  
Melfina: Yes, that's correct. Jim, does Gene like to party?  
Jim: What kind of question is that?  
Aisha: Just answer the question, Mr. High Hopes Danaria!  
Jim: That's it! If you want anything, I'll be in my room. Room 106.  
Melfina: What about the game?  
Jim: I call it quits!  
Gene: Does this mean I won!  
Melfina: Yes dearest Gene, you won.  
Gene: Now I can go to sleep...zzzzzzzz  
Melfina: Yes you can.  
Gene: Good...zzzzzzzz  
Melfina: (like Porky Pig) That's all folks!


End file.
